A Forbidden Fairytale
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa is a Knight and Reno's the prince she's sworn to protect...AU...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my thirty-eighth fanfic...It's my first AU and it's different...just read my author's note at the end...And it was written for 'The Sacred and Profane'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

She was a Knight and he was a Prince.

She had sworn to protect him.

Their bond was one of complete trust, loyalty, devotion...

Love.

* * *

Strands of dark brown hair fell forward and brushed her cheeks lightly, making her senses tingle.

The sun burnt high in the sky and she felt uncomfortably warm underneath her heavy, thick uniform, not that she'd ever complain, it was her job, her duty.

Though the heat was enough to make mere mortals senses weaken, hers were still alert and wary, so when her ears picked up the sound of distant footsteps, dragging along the stone path, her form stiffened in defence.

Tifa's fingers drifted to the hilt of her sword and gripped it tightly, making ready to draw the weapon in one swift motion.

The footsteps grew close enough so the young Knight could hear every stone roll, every crush of dirt, and even the quick breathing of the possible attacker.

With a single smooth movement Tifa was in front of the form, sword out stretched so the tip was pointing directly at the young man's neck.

It wasn't long before she had withdrew the weapon back to it's sheath and lowered her head in apology, ''I'm sorry your Highness, I thought you were a danger, I made a mistake, please forgive the disturbance I have caused you.''

The red headed Prince let out a chuckle, ''Yo, don't be so sorry, I'm glad you tried to kill me...means you're alert...means you're a good Knight. I don't want a shoddy protector after all...'' A smirk spread across his perfect lips as he gazed at the young woman.

''I'm glad I please you, but you should not be out alone, especially beyond the castle walls, there is much dang-''

''Yo I'm just out for a walk!''

He had always been so laid back, so calm, which made the Knight's job even more difficult, for a carefree Prince was a careless Prince.

''I would still feel better if you would stay inside the safety of your home. You have gardens there, can you not walk in those?''

''I am a Prince...I will walk where I like...'' The young man had a tone of annoyed defiance.

''I did not mean to offend, but I would try my best to persuade you to stay in the castle...''

''No can do, I need to get out of there...Why don't you come with me...you are my protector...plus you look like you could do with a change of scenery...'' When he saw her mouth open in protest he added, ''And that's an order...''

''I will join you, but we must be back by the time the sun begins to fade...''

''You know, I sometimes wonder if I could have been a Knight...If I wasn't a Prince I mean...Plus...I'm quite adept with a sword you know.''

''That may be so, but me and my fellow Knights are better trained in combat.''

''Is that so...maybe you and I should spar some time...You can show me your skills.''

''Maybe...''

The walk was long, and though not much was said in words, too many things were said in the silence.

_I'm his protector...his Knight...that is all...I can never touch him...be with him...only when he is in danger can I lay my skin on his...and only then...I am beneath him..._

* * *

The gold glimmered off his robes as he stalked the empty corridors, the pale evening light reflecting of the polished surfaces.

His red hair smoothed back into a long ponytail, that swung down his back and stood out from the velvety darkness of his Princely wear.

When he reached his destination of the third floor balcony he stepped out and bent his head upwards to gaze at the awakening stars, just beginning to twinkle in the twilight.

The Prince sighed as he took in the beautiful sight, but was distracted when he heard soft grunting coming from far below.

Reno leant over the stone, and watched the brunette Knight spar alone down in the now empty courtyard.

She was without her usual uniform and her hair flowed loosely down past her neck and onto her chest. Her eyes gleamed in the growing darkness and seemed so deep and full of passion, yet still innocent and young...so young.

He continued to watch her, admiring her graceful movements, the way her hair swung and hit her skin with such precision, and the way her grunts of frustration were not soft and weak like girls from the court, but strong and full of defiance.

Reno tapped the balcony edge with his fingertips in time with the swings of her sword, but the slight sound drew the Knights attention up to him.

''Your Highness.'' She shouted up to him, though not like some drunkard, but formerly, and although her voice was loud enough to reach him, it did not seem to disturb any other occupants of the area.

''Yo, I was just watching you practise, I'm impressed...''

''Thank you my lord.'' The brunette bowed her head, mostly to hide the red hue appearing on her pale cheeks.

''Call me Reno...''

The Knight's head shook in embarrassment, ''I couldn't possibly...It would be inappropr-'' Her voice broke off when the red head raised his hand to silence her.

''Please...I insist.'' The pair exchanged brief smiles before the brunette again turned her gaze to the floor.

''What is your name?''

''Tifa...Tifa Lockhart.'' Although she tried her best to stop it, her voice still shook, unable to control the nervous energy flowing around her body.

''It suits you...''

''Thank you...Reno...'' The use of his name on her lips made the young Prince extremely happy and he couldn't hide the grin.

A few moments of silence passed, while the Knight shifted her gaze nervously, as if waiting to be told what to do.

Finally the Prince decided to put her out of her misery, ''...Please continue.''

The brunette did as she was instructed and began to dance furiously around the courtyard once again, defeating invisible enemies.

The Prince watched her deep into the night. Her beauty astounded him, the Knight had never been without her uniform and she seemed for small...delicate, yet still amazingly strong, able of protecting even the most sought-after gem.

He only turned away when he began to realise the feelings that were growing within his mind and his heart.

_I'm her leader ...her Prince...that is all...I can never touch her...be with her...I am royalty...I will one day rule this kingdom...I could declare battle on anyone I choose...and yet...she..a Knight...is still out of my reach..._

* * *

Wine flowed and people cheered, the candle's surrounding the glowing hall flickered, setting the atmosphere.

That night had been the Prince's birthday, and as such the King had thrown a ball in his honour.

All the lords and ladies, and other royalty from neighbouring Kingdoms danced around the darkened ballroom, twirling and swirling like figures in a music box.

Tifa stood on the side lines, watching, she was a Knight after all, it wasn't her job to dance.

Her eyes were still, her face emotionless, though inside her mind was racing.

To see the Prince dancing with others...women, women who were not her stirred something in the heart of the young Knight, something she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

Jealously to her was an unnecessary emotion, something only the weak and powerless experienced, not a Knight. Not a Knight who was trained not to feel but to fight.

To feel was to be weak, that was what she'd been taught. Not that she believed it. Tifa was probably the only Knight who wanted the emotion back, she was after all the only one who's eyes flashed with passion and rage when in combat, and sorrow and regret when in mourning.

The brunette was so focused on her own thoughts that for once she wasn't aware of the red head approaching her. It was only when he spoke she noticed his presence.

''Yo, you look a bit tense...relax...it is a party you know...'' A smirk played across the Prince's lips before he took a sip of the red liquid that resided in the beautiful crystal glass he held in his left hand.

''I'm on duty your High-''

''I've told you before, call me Reno...''

Tifa tried her hardest to hide the smirk that had started to appear, ''And I agreed I would...but in private, in public we must be seen to still be formal, it is unacceptable to act any other way.''

Reno paused in thought for a moment before nodding his head slowly, as if agreeing to himself, ''Ok...come with me.''

''I cannot, I told you I'm-''

''On duty...I heard...but they won't miss you and it is my birthday...''

The Prince didn't wait for her to protest further, instead he began to lead her out of the hall, he didn't ask her to follow him because he knew she would, after all she couldn't let the young man leave alone and unattended.

The pair walked away from the noise and warm of the ball, and soon were out in one of the gardens surrounding the castle, a cool breeze passing over them, delightfully different from their previous environment.

Soon the Knight's curiosity got the better of her, ''If you don't mind me asking...where are we going?''

''Away from prying eyes...so you can call me by my name...and we can talk without all the formality...''

''I see...What would you like to talk about your High- Reno...''

''Anything...absolutely anything...I'm sure we'll find some stimulating conversation.''

''I fear I am not very interesting.'' The moment the words left her lips, the red head swung around to face her, his expression straight and serious, his voice strong but sure.

''Oh...but you are...'

As they walked and talked their hands brushed gently against each other's. The skin on skin contact, for those briefest of seconds, felt so incredibly intimate, that it sent exhilarating waves crashing across their bodies.

* * *

''We cannot do this, I am a Knight... and you are a Prince...this is wrong!''

His body slammed against the cold stone wall, sending ripples of pain through his thin form. The Prince held the brunette so close to him that he could feel her hasty breath hitting his skin, warming his senses.

''Then why is every inch of me screaming for you, every time I see you, my whole body aches, my heart feels as if it will break through my chest, just to be with you...'' When he spoke his voice was different, not formal and Princely, but rough and dripping in passionate desire.

''You do not know what you're saying...'' The Knight managed to free herself from his grip, and fell backwards, hitting a table before straightening herself, her eyes shining with fear, but with desperate want burning beneath.

''I can see it in your eyes, you need me just as much as I need you!''

Her glowing red-brown orbs agreed with every word, but her mind refused, ''Your father would never allow it...so neither can I...''

Tifa turned to walk away, her pace quick, but part of her was holding back, a part of her wanting to be stopped and when a hand grabbed her own the brunette's heart seemed to skip a beat.

This time she did not protest, resist, or object. She let herself be pulled into his form and together their lips embraced, melting against one another, silence falling around them like a cloak protecting them from anything that would try and stop the moment. Even themselves.

* * *

She tightened the armour against her thigh, the clasps beneath were cold against her skin, and pushed through the cloth that covered her leg.

Tomorrow she and her fellow Knights were to go to battle along with an army made from villagers and peasants, anyone willing to fight for the Kingdom.

The King and the Prince were to join them, for they held strong with tradition and would fight on the front line.

It had all happened in the blink of an eye. A war had broken out between their Kingdom and the realm from over the sea.

The attacking King...Sephiroth...had already taken control of the neighbouring lands, and was slowly creating a domain of fear and blood.

Even Tifa could not stop her heart pounding in her chest. She was scared. Terrified. But not for herself. For the Prince.

For once she doubted herself, her ability to protect the young man whom made her mind race, and heart burn.

That man would be there on the front line, battling with her, coming to blows with evil itself. And she would have to watch, watch him put himself in such danger.

Tifa could not bear the thought, it was eating away at her like a disease, but a disease she could never imagine being without. One that in the back of her mind she never wanted to be cured.

* * *

As he and his fellows rode on towards their dreaded destination an atmosphere of complete despair, but acceptance descended upon them.

Reno's skin ached from the constant friction, caused by his legs rubbing against the animal on which he rode.

The weather was even less pleasant, the sky was grey, and distant rumbles told him that a storm was on the horizon. Gusts of wind blew against his heavy armour, putting pressure on the Prince to stay straight on the large horse.

He turned his gaze to the brunette trotting along, more than twenty metres away, though perfectly in line with himself. As he watched her his mind began to fill with thoughts...of memories which he wanted desperately to forget.

_-Reno slammed his hands down on the table, ''This battle...you could die...I don't want you there!'' _

_''I am a Knight Reno! This is what I was trained for! It is my duty...''_

_''But...I can't risk losing you!''_

_She shook her head, her eyes glazed over and her features numb, ''You never had me in the first place...it was just a dream...a fantasy...it could never be real.'' _

_''No...me and you...we...that night, you can't tell me it didn't mean anything!'' His voice was coated with disbelief and desperate pleading._

_Silence passed._

_''Tell me you don't love me...'' The red head's eyes where wide with despair, but a hint of anger was hidden beneath as he waited patiently for her answer._

_''I don't...''-_

It took every once of will power to not let a tear fall down his cheek as he watched the clear, emotionless face of the Knight.

They could die within hours, far from one another and alone. Just as they'd begun.

* * *

The clang of metal against metal was heavy in the air, along with the smell of smoke and blood.

Screams of both terror and fury ripped through Tifa's ears, enraging her senses.

She wasn't sure which side was winning, she was just aware of the opponent in front of her, one swift blow and her blade slide into the form and it soon lay lifeless on the ground below.

Tifa stared at the body for what seemed like eternity, before a glint of silver in the distance caught her eye.

There over the other side of the battle field the Prince was clashing blades with a a silver short haired Knight from the other side. One of Sephiroth's top men, and she knew that Reno could not win. Within seconds the inevitable happened, and the sharp blade ripped through Reno's chest like some kind of wild beast, rendering him weak and usless.

''Reno!'' Her call echoed around the battlefield, and for a brief second before he fell his head turned to face her, and his gaze flickered onto her face, both of them lost in a moment of stillness together, as if erasing every bad word between them and replacing it with this one look, their hearts laying bare for each other to see.

Tifa ran, within seconds she was face to face with the silver haired monster, anger brimming over into her blade that hit her enemy with such force he fell back in surprise.

But her anger was not enough, he was to strong even for her and soon she found herself pierced with his mighty sword.

Her head hit the ground surprisingly softly, as if her entire body was numb, both with pain and grief.

Tifa turned her head slowly, her eyes falling upon Reno's still form, lying beside her, crimson covering the pair together.

A hot tear prickled slowly down her bruised cheek, leaving a burning, stinging trail.

She could hear their cries, the cries of her men, her knights, her friends. But the one cry she didn't hear was the Prince's, for he was silent beside her.

Thoughts formed in her mind as she flickered in and out of conscientiousness.

She didn't protect him, she had failed him.

The brunette used her last drop of energy to reach out, in an attempt to make contact with his hand, but soon found he was just out of reach.

And as she took her last breath she mouthed silently, _''I lied...''_

* * *

His eyes were closed, his breath slowed, but his mind was active and after time, he used every bit of power he had left to open his aquamarine orbs, letting his eyes drift over the sky above, before turning his head to find her there. His Knight, his Tifa, laying beside him, arm outstretched, chest still and coated in blood.

Weakness spread through his body, he knew he didn't have long, but he didn't feel alone, she was there, that was all that mattered. She had come for him, she had fought for him.

In his last seconds he reached out his hand and took a hold of hers, tightening his grip in an attempt to gain comfort as his last breath left his body.

* * *

When Tifa opened her eyes she was met with a blinding white room, in which she stood, seemingly alone. It wasn't cold or warm, the air was still and silent. But when she turned a stunned smile appeared on her pale, perfect face.

Her voice shook as she spoke, afraid to believe her eyes, ''...Your Highness.''

''I told you...call me Reno.''

* * *

A/N= Oh my my my did I just make a bit of a bitter-sweet tragedy...hmm interesting...hope I didn't annoy anyone, I know it's not my 'usual' writing style, but sometimes an idea just goes one way...can't fight it...I am strangely happy with it, but also not...mostly because it's so different in contents...and style from my other pieces so I guess I'm worried I've butchered it... oh and just in case you couldn't work it out...or were confused each scene is meant to be a jump in time, so the events didn't just happen over one month for example, they happened over different stretches of time, so some are years and some weeks, as it's mean to show the growth in their relationship..


End file.
